


window shopping

by pvtcaboose



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, LMAO, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, because of the part in the video where theyre talking with notepads through their windows, haha who am i, inspired by taylor swifts 'you belong to me' video ngl, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: To make matters worse, the window above Todd's desk was straight across from the window to Dirk's room in his house. He'd made personal notes to buy a curtain so that Dirk would stop waving at him from his bed while he was trying to work on projects.





	

Todd didn't welcome the guy into the neighborhood when he moved in. His neighbor welcomed himself - going door to door, being ridiculously nice to everyone, even baking cookies, which weren't that good. He said his name was Dirk. Todd didn't really care; he tried to be nice about it, but immediately closed his door when Dirk attempted to invite himself in.

To make matters worse, the window above Todd's desk was straight across from the window to Dirk's room in his house. He'd made personal notes to buy a curtain so that Dirk would stop waving at him from his bed while he was trying to work on projects. The first few times they made eye contact Todd would give him a little half-wave before returning to his work, but after a while he would just ignore him, or in some cases, flip him off.

But he was not, nor would he ever be, prepared to see what he did. It was near evening - Todd had just gotten home from a stressful day at work, and all he wanted to do was sit down and work on his music. And he did just that for a while, getting completely immersed in writing as he listened to music, hunched over his desk. He looked up out of his window for a second, caught a glimpse of something, then looked back down- wait.

He slowly lifted his head back up, and could feel his face going red. Dirk was _there_ , on his bed, in front of his _open window_ , looking completely blissful as he ran his hand along his dick. Todd could see him shuddering as he circled the head with his thumb, watched slack-jawed as he rubbed at the slit and he could practically hear Dirk's groaning. He didn't know how many minutes had passed but he was still looking, his mouth felt dry, and oh God this was weird. This was weird, right? It wasn't often that Todd saw things like this and kept watching but something about Dirk made him not want to take his eyes off of the scene unfolding.

When Dirk came, Todd knew he was fucked. He watched as Dirk spilled all over himself, over his stomach and his hand and Todd could feel his own pants getting too tight for comfort. He palmed himself through his pants, his tension unwinding at the feeling as he closed his eyes.

Opening his eyes again was a mistake.

He did so just in time to see Dirk sit up, breathing heavily, then turning to accidentally make eye contact with him. Dirk looked shocked, then just smiled and waved. Todd didn't know what to do and panic settled in, so he quickly jumped up out of the way of the window. He decided a cold shower would be best for him at that moment, and immediately started one, undressing in his bathroom and stepping in.

Once he got out of the shower and into comfortable clothes, he thought to himself that maybe, just maybe his neighbor wasn't that bad after all. Maybe he'd take him up on his offer to come over sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> ....there goes the last shred of my dignity. who am i. 
> 
> (i am toddbrotzmen on tumblr dot com is who i am!!!!! hmu for more shameless self promos!!!)


End file.
